He's My Pirate
by screammealullaby
Summary: America wants England to wear his old corsair attire again, what'll he do? UkUs Smuttt Oneshot. BoyxBoy yaoi!


"Heyy Iggyyyy?" The blue eyed American sang, lying lazily on the Brit's couch. The Englishman sat in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"What the bloody hell do you want Alfred?" He growled, shooting a toxic glare with his emerald eyes.

Alfred smiled and laughed at the reaction he got. "Iggy, I've been thinking. You used to be a _pirate _right? I wanna have sex with _pirate _Iggy~!"

Arthur stared at him, wide eyed from the sudden statement. He had not been expecting that. "W-what the hell?"

"What? I think it sounds totally bad ass! Besides, I'm sure you still have those pirate outfits _somewhere _in that closet you spend most of your time in right?" Alfred challenged, his implication infuriating his _boyfriend _who was not quite used to the other being so very candid about their relationship yet.

"Of course I still have them, but there is no way in hell I'll pull one out for your entertainment! Especially after that little comment!" He snapped, standing from his chair.

"I'll let you cook dinner." America bargained, an unseen smirk leaking into his voice.

Arthur remained silent for a few moments, silently considering the offer with his back to the couch where the American was sprawled idly. "Pleaaase Arthur?" He felt arms sneak around his waist and Alfred pressed into his backside, kissing his neck.

Arthur couldn't help but sigh softly at the feeling, making him give in a little more. It _was only _one night right? _Only _once he'd have to do this though he wasn't going to make it easy on the American. He brushed his hands away, storming off to his room acting pouty, leaving behind the confused Alfred.

He went into his closet and searched. And searched and searched even more. Eventually, he emerged, holding everything he was looking for: His familiar ruffled shirt, long frock coat, calf high boots made of leather, Blunderbuss pistol in its holder and his cutlass sword, and his rather large black hat with the magnificent feather in the top. He silently reminisced on those days when he was mighty and powerful, and the names of Arthur and England sent the other nations running in fear.

The Brit sighed and pulled off his clothes before dressing himself in the beloved corsair attire. He pulled on his shirt then trousers, tucking in his shirt trimly before pulling on the boots. He looked at his reflection so far and smiled slightly. '_Still fits.'_ He felt a warm feeling inside and continued dressing. He tightened his belt holding his gun and sword around his waist and pulled the long frock coat on over it. He reached in a pocket and retrieved an eye patch, tying it on over his right eye. And finally, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before putting on his hat. Slowly, he opened them, looking into the mirror through his uncovered eye and fully remembered his glory days: the adrenaline, the glory, the power… It all seemed so distant compared to his now calm and collected life. "Bloody hell, I'm getting old." He frowned but shook the thought out of his head, taking one last look in the mirror before leaving his room to find his lover.

"Oi you bloody prat," The _pirate _growled from behind the couch where Alfred had returned.

Said male snapped around at the sudden voice, a rude one at that, and his heart stopped when he saw _his _Brit standing there, a scowl covering his sweet features. "Son of a bitch," he whispered to himself. He hadn't expected it to be this…. Hot. He hadn't even expected the other to comply, but it would seem he did. "I get to screw a pirate!" He jumped off the couch and ran towards the smaller male but was stopped in his tracks when a sword was drawn on him.

"Wrong, Jones." Alfred gave him a questioning look. A smirk washed over Arthur and he stepped closer to the younger nation, putting the blade flat under his chin, lifting it slightly. "You're going to _be_ fucked _by _a pirate."

"Wait, that wasn't part of the deal!" Alfred whined. "That's not fair!"

The Brit retuned his sword to its holder. "Not bloody fair? Belt up you git or I'll kick seven bells out of you! I couldn't give a kipper's dick what you think is fair!" Arthur spat, pulling Alfred into a fierce kiss, immediately shooting his tongue out to run along the other's bottom lip. The other was still in too much shock to comply and Arthur pulled back, biting his lip with a wide smirk.

Alfred didn't like the control the other had had the moment so he pushed him against a nearby wall, kissing him hard and causing his hat to fall askew. Arthur gasped and a tongue invaded his mouth and he moaned softly. A knee pressed between his legs and he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down harder. Their tongues fought as neither of them were going to give up until finally they had to break for air.

The American stayed where he was, pressing their foreheads together and pushed his leg harder between the other male's. The Brit's hands moved to Alfred's backside and squeezed, making him press their hips together. Arthur bit at his neck sharply and slipped one hand into the back of his pants. Alfred laughed slightly and moved his own hands around the smaller nation's lower back, holding their bodies closer yet.

Arthur sucked one spot on his neck; hard enough to leave a deep read mark of possession on the younger male and simpered proudly at his work. He moved his hands up the boy's shirt, icy to the touch, and feathered over the sculpted body. One of his hands continued its work and the other one tangled itself softly in the American's hair before pulling it harshly. He received a small squeak and he kissed and nipped at his throat.

The Brit untangled their bodies and pulled Alfred's shirt off, kissing at his chest. He sucked on one of his nipples and gave it a sharp bite as he toyed with the other. He drew further down his chest and stomach as he sank to his knees. He swiftly whipped the American's belt off and dropped it by his leg, biting and teasing his zipper with his mouth. Blue eyes watched intently, a blush spreading on the cheeks beneath them. Every so slowly, he undid Alfred's pants and pulled them down to his ankles allowing the other to kick them off. Arthur's hand slid over his slowly growing erection teasingly before biting the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off.

Alfred on the other hand, was staring down at the sandy blonde with a new found attraction be it the uniform or the raw and harsh desire the other was letting off it didn't matter. A hand wrapped around his length and he bit his lip. The Brit dragged his nails slightly as he moved his hand slowly along his shaft and Alfred moaned.

Arthur kissed the tip, and gave a venomous smile the younger nation. His tongue seductively slipped out and barely trailed up and down his length and the larger male sighed. Arthur raised an eyebrow as if to see what he would do. The American grabbed the back of his hair and urged him on, pressing himself to his lips.

The Brit smiled and took him into his mouth, sucking softly as he moved leisurely. Alfred growled and put one hand on the wall to steady himself and the other one stayed in the Briton's hair as he forced more of himself into the hot mouth.

Arthur shut his eyes as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat but he didn't stop. He moved his head faster, humming a sweet little tune. "A-ah!" Alfred moaned loudly, getting close to his finish. The Brit began laughing and stopped, standing to kiss the panting American who whined a bit in protest. Arthur's hand continued what his mouth had been doing and smirked as the other kissed him hard in desperation. Alfred gasped as the hand sped up and a tongue slipped into his mouth and his knees almost gave out as he finished over the hand.

Arthur, that damn sexy Brit, pulled away and licked every bit of his hand clean. Alfred purred at the sight pulling the elder to the couch and pushed him down, straddling his lap.

"Hell no!" The Brit pushed him off and held the gun to his chest. He 'forgot' to mention it wasn't loaded. "Be a nice little boy and behave." Alfred's heart raced, though he knew he wouldn't shoot him. His hands unbuttoned the ruffled shirt, not wanting to strip him of his uniform and he kissed at the exposed chest, biting at the skin.

Arthur put his gun back in its holster and undid his own pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees so he could move and not take them off completely. He pulled his belt off and sat it on the couch next to him. He reached under the couch cushion and pulled out a small bottle of lube with a wide smirk. "Stuffy Brit my ass, but you're good at putting on the show." Alfred gave a wicked smile. Arthur flipped him over and retrieved his belt. Holding it by the ends, he whipped his backside and the other blonde let out a squeak. He laughed and his emerald eyes glittered with evil and he whipped him again. He thoroughly slicked his fingers and gave a devious smile.

The American gave a soft noise as the first was pressed into his backside and then no time was wasted as the next was added. He thrust them in and out with a smile before whipping him again. He put in the third; pressing them deep and the American moaned loudly when it hit a certain spot. He pulled out his fingers and slicked himself up before positioning himself behind the other. He leaned over and bit his shoulder before pushing into him.

Alfred squeaked and Arthur stayed still, sitting up. Be it as a distraction or just for fun, he hit his backside again with his belt, slightly harder than before. Alfred pressed back against him, wiggling a little to tell him to move. Without dropping the belt he held on tightly to his hips, smiling a little at the red marks on his arse and began moving. He aimed perfectly, hitting his prostate head on and dug his nails into his hips.

Alfred moaned again and held on tightly to the couch. He moved faster, never missing his aim, and he himself moaned at the tight heat. Alfred loved the contact but was unhappy with the fact he couldn't see the other. He managed to push the other out of him and laid him down. He sat on his lap and positioned himself above his erection, lowering himself down. He mewled as the other was fully inside of him and began bouncing up and down. The American's hands teased his chest, holding himself up as well.

Arthur thrust up to meet his movements every time he came back down. Alfred moved faster, blushing slightly as he looked down at the other through half lidded eyes. God what was it about that outfit that made him look so hot? It didn't matter, he couldn't exactly think at the moment anyway. He aimed a little better and hit that spot inside of himself with a loud moan. They both felt the warmth in their stomachs as he moved faster yet, aiming with every fall. He was panting and sweat dripped down their bodies.

Arthur's hand teased his erection as he moved and he panted harder as he stroked him experimentally. He couldn't hold out much longer and neither could the Brit. "Ar-Arthur…" He squeaked. "Arthur! I'm gonna…" And before he could finish his sentence he released over the other, mostly missing his shirt and just covering his bare chest. He kept going; riding it out and Arthur follow with a loud moan of the other's name, filling him with his seed.

After regaining some of his breathing Alfred climbed off, still not used to the odd feeling between his legs as he rarely let Arthur top. He kissed said male sweetly and pulled back, sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. "I love you Iggy." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh bugger off, you know I love you too." He mumbled the last part. Alfred laughed and kissed him again.

"We'll have to do this again some time." And a gun was promptly pointed at his head.

_End~! What'd you think~?_


End file.
